


永恒之日 The Day of Eternity

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: “永恒原本只是黑暗。但当你走进去，它将产生光明。”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	永恒之日 The Day of Eternity

正午的太阳把松木烤出香暖的气味，绿油油的叶片上蓄积的金子般的阳光像是下一秒就要滴落到草地上。

梅林肩上扛着一把锄头，没精打采地在树根旁坐下。他要在森林里帮盖乌斯寻找那种能消除急性疱疹的草根。这件事只能在正午来做，一方面因为此时它们会缠裹成球，更容易被找到；另一方面，梅林只在这时才有空。别的时间，他不是在亚瑟“去做这个，去做那个”的吩咐中东奔西跑，就是忙着和什么黑暗的魔法阴谋斗争。

比如昨天，一只封存在地窖里的大吸血蝙蝠标本突然活了过来，梅林找到它的时候，它正倒悬在王子寝室外的走廊拱顶上，试图遛进屋内饱餐一顿。梅林和这只蝙蝠在夜半时分寂静的城堡里相互对峙和彼此恐吓，最后，蝙蝠俯冲下来，他奋力搏斗，过程中扯掉了一张挂毯，打翻了一支火把，还发出一阵乒呤哐啷的巨响，当梅林终于把撞晕过去的蝙蝠艰难地抓在手里时，门开了，金发凌乱的王子面色阴沉地出现在他面前。

“你到底在干什么？”他极为不悦地问。

梅林挪动着抓住蝙蝠（现在看起来是一大坨黑漆漆的有翅膀的怪东西）的手指：“我在……呃，准备……明天……”

亚瑟的半边脸颊都皱了起来，他难以理解地瞅了瞅梅林手里的东西。

“那是什么？”

“一种鸟，不，一种动物，不小心闯进了城堡，需要处理一下。”

亚瑟用中指揉了揉眉心：“你在业余时间干什么我不管，梅林。但是如果下一次你在我睡觉的时候弄出这么大的声响，我可不保证我的脾气会像这次这么好。”

梅林抿住了嘴，等他进屋后，他掐住蝙蝠，向它怪声怪调地重复：“听到没，‘不会像这次这么好’——”

亚瑟又拉开门。

“我能听见你。”他冷冷地说。

总是累死累活，而总是无人知道。终于，他再一次救了一个呼呼大睡的王子的命，而这个白痴却再一次嫌他太吵。梅林坐在树根下，气呼呼地捡起一颗石子，往远处一棵云杉的树洞里扔去。

他可是一整晚没能睡觉，顾着和盖乌斯研究到底是什么咒语让标本复活；然后，还要一大早就去亚瑟那儿履行仆从的义务；最后，还得顶着大太阳的炙烤，跑到森林里来挖一些难看的根。

他又捡了一颗石头，郁闷地往更远处扔去。

即使是在森林里，这时候也热得不行，汗水沿着脊柱流下，盐分让腰上那道伤口微微刺痛，那是昨夜搏斗时蝙蝠的爪子留给他的纪念。

梅林解下围巾，把袖子挽高到肘部，依然觉得炎热难耐。枝杈密密叠叠，他偷偷回望一眼，卡美洛的城堡依稀可见。

如果他在这儿小心地用一下魔法……只用一个小小的魔咒，吹吹凉风，让自己少流些汗……但他叹了口气，立刻否定了这个想法。他没忘记上一次偷偷在森林里用魔法的后果。那害盖乌斯进了监狱，差点被砍掉脑袋。

所以——好极了。又热又疲倦，没有觉睡，总是错过饭点，忍受皇家傻帽一天十五次的抱怨，不能为自己用魔法。

难道还有比这更伟大的使命吗？

梅林又呼了口气，把围巾胡乱塞进挎包里，继续扛起锄头，往森林更深处走了一些，开始在被岩石压实的泥土下寻找那种草根。如果早点干完活，说不定他能在王子下午的活动开始前偷偷睡一会儿。

他弯腰锄开地面，捅开两条肥硕的蠕虫，从松动的土层里挖出球根，如此重复，如果遇到开得正好的花，他就绕开它们，不一会儿，挎包里就已铺满了一层。

他埋头干着活，时而打个呵欠，热烈的阳光让森林里寻常的鸟鸣都消失了，在这片安静的空气中，似乎有什么东西踏在草地上的轻柔的扑扑声传来，很细微，十分小心翼翼。梅林抬起头寻找，除了四周的树木环绕成由浅至深的绿色阴影，以及地上错落的金色光斑，什么也没有。

一只松鼠突然跳过树枝，叶片抖动，几朵花蕊落到他的肩膀上，那是在夏天，森林里常见的一种树花，青黄色，一小簇一小簇地缀在叶片间。

原来是松鼠。梅林想，他还以为是什么别的野兽呢。

他侧过头，拍拍衣服将花蕊掸去，正在这时，他看见了——

一只花豹，悄无声息地伏在一块盘状石头上，光滑的皮毛被树叶间漏下的阳光染上一道闪亮的白色。

梅林吓了一跳，噌地后退一步，差点被自己的锄头绊倒。他跟亚瑟打猎时遇到过豹子，但那时他跟在一堆骑士后面，他们个个都有十字弓和宝剑，而且那些豹子也不像这只，它的眼神明显已经把他当做了一份美味的盘中餐。

花豹伏地更低了，梅林能感觉到它漂亮流畅的肌肉因为蓄力而紧绷。如果不是那只松鼠，这本来应该是一次完美的偷袭。

他正想着有什么事能让这只豹子侥幸失去吃掉自己的兴趣，豹子忽然垂下头，咧开牙齿，从喉间发出低低的呼吼，视线越过梅林的肩膀，投向他身后。

它感觉到了威胁，来自某个对手。梅林扭转脖子，在努力不让花豹离开视线的同时去瞄身后，他已经听到了那另一种动物的咆哮。

是一头狼，从两棵茂密的松树间走出来，体态壮硕，拥有一身白色的、雪一样的柔细皮毛。

不像普通狼那阴森的黄眼睛，它的眼睛，在一道较深的纹路两侧，是淡蓝色的，像雪山中的两点湖泊。梅林在森林里从没见过这种狼，他只见过毛发短而稀疏的灰狼，它们狡猾而敏捷，会在打猎时抢走骑士们的猎物。

听说在寒冷的北方高山上有雪狼出没，但卡美洛的气候不适合皮毛厚重的动物生存，它出现在这里，很不合常理。

梅林已经管不了能不能用魔法这回事儿了，他一点也不想变成两只野兽争食的对象。现在只需要决定先向哪一只出手，与此同时，还要冒着被另一只趁机攻击的危险。

雪狼盯着猎豹，发出威胁的低吼，淡蓝色的眼珠里滑过危险的杀意。豹子收紧前爪，蓄势待发，皮毛随着它兴奋的呼吸微微起伏——

两只野兽几乎同时扑了过来，梅林下意识地做出反应，他大声喊出了咒语，花豹被某种看不见的力量击中，痛苦地哀嚎一声，跌在地上。然而，来不及阻止雪狼了，他已经感觉到它跃起的影子朝自己覆盖而来，故而本能地蜷起身体、抱住头……

狼从他头顶上轻巧地跃过，落在附近的草地上，回过头来看他。

梅林惊魂未定，心脏扑通跳动，这只狼并没有趁机向他扑来，它一动不动，只是望着他。它安静地过份了。原本就不真实的白色皮毛笼罩着一层柔光，那湛蓝的眼睛含着微微的踌躇，犹豫着是否要靠近他。

它的眼睛让梅林隐约觉得熟悉，这感觉飘忽而朦胧，他没有办法一下子认出它从何而来，但他可以确定，它不会伤害他，或许正相反——

被重重树影隔断的森林中兀地传来一声严厉的呼喝：“谁在哪儿？刚刚是什么声音？是谁？”

有人向这边走来了，不止一双脚步。可能是几个樵夫或猎人，或者更糟糕的，是卡美洛的卫队。他们听见他念咒语，而且只要再走近些，就会发现他手无寸铁地站在这里，旁边是一头豹子，这凶猛野兽毫发无损地失去了知觉。

梅林向四周环顾，寻找可以藏身的地方，雪狼迈出几步，来到他身边，用浅蓝色的眼睛平静而鼓励地注视他。

“什……你确定？”梅林读懂了它的意思。

雪狼点了点头，脚步声更近了，梅林下定决心，抓住狼柔软的皮毛，爬到它背上。很奇怪，明明天气炎热，可狼的皮毛却很清凉，像一泊恒温的湖水，梅林忍不住贴近它，环抱住雪狼的脖子，感觉到像浸在凉水中一样舒适。

狼载着他，在森林里奔跑起来，远离人群，绕开乱伸的树枝，避开蛇与野兽，向森林更深处飞奔。梅林趴在它不断起伏的背上，感觉风吹过脸颊，林子里草木的芬芳也一齐向他吹拂而来，渐渐的，还有越来越明显的、一阵阵清新的水雾和花香……

他们穿过一排高大笔直的松树，来到一处梅林从没到过的地方，他甚至不知道卡美洛的森林里还有这样的地方。

大片的浓荫下，紫色和白色的花朵静悄悄地热烈地开放着。小溪缓缓流淌，升腾的水雾在灿烂的阳光下折射出细细的、时隐时现的彩虹。微风凉爽怡人，在远处，溪水变得宽阔，那儿生长着一种梅林不认得的植物，它有红色的茎，顶端结出一团团淡金色的轻絮，每当风吹过，就吹起一阵金色的细雨，飘散到水面上。

梅林从狼背上滑下来。

“这不是普通的……你不是普通的狼，对不对？”

雪狼只是望着他，那种熟悉的感觉又来了。

“我觉得我们认识。”梅林说，他伸手抚摸着狼柔软的皮毛。

“还有这些……”他环顾四周，“卡美洛没有像这样的地方，除非……”

他喃喃自语，走向溪流，蹲下身撩起一捧溪水。清澈的水在他手中轻柔地滑过，像一匹绸缎。这儿的气候和森林完全分隔，不是夏天，也不完全是春天，只是万物都定格在了最好的时候。传说中，是有一个类似的地方，人们称为“永恒青春之地”，那是属于仙子和精灵的国度，它们散落在大陆和海洋中，和人间有不可逾越的屏障，让凡人无法到达。

但他在这儿，他是个凡人，所以，这不会是永恒青春之地。唯一可以确定的是，这和魔法有关。

梅林抖抖手指，溅起一串晶莹的水珠，一条鱼从水里优雅地游过，他好奇地看它扇动柔软透明的鳍，留下一道道金色的水纹。他在草地上坐下来。狼来到他身边，依旧用浅蓝色的眼睛望着他，像望一个久别的旧友。梅林感觉到它的注视，一些饱满的情感似乎顺着它的目光流淌到他身上，像咸涩温暖的泉水，他尝到一点点喜悦，还有一点悲伤。

“我先前听到的声音是你，对吧？”他抬手抚摸着它的头顶，想起先前埋头干活时那阵轻柔的扑扑声，“肯定是你。你早就在林子里。你为什么不出来？你是来找我的吗？”

狼湛蓝的眼眸明亮而纯净，它低下头，用湿润的鼻尖触碰了梅林的额头。不知道这算不算回答，梅林眨眨眼，用手指拨弄着一朵花。

“……当然，一直就是这样……像基哈拉一样，遮遮掩掩，只给你一点暗示，从不说清楚。”

他嘴上抱怨，唇边却渐渐露出了笑容。在这个美好的地方，谁也不会真的不满。他知道这里一定有魔法。魔法，不是卡美洛的禁令里说的那种邪恶丑陋的东西，而是美丽的，充满生机的。

梅林眨了眨眼，他的魔力涌了出来。溪水泛起浪花，层层叠叠，越堆越高，忽然，那浪花变成一尾跃出的鱼，它扭摆身体，开始在空气中游动，银色的鳞片闪耀着光芒，不一会儿，像是玩够了，它重新投入水中，和溪流里的其他鱼嬉闹起来，直到渐渐消失，重新变成水的一部分。

梅林眼睛里的金色光芒隐去，他沉思着。

“它能留下来吗？”他问雪狼。

狼给予他依旧如前的、坚定的注视，它的目光里有一些他看不太明白的，经过时光沉淀和淬炼的东西。

梅林微微笑了，眼睛里的光芒重新出现，那尾鱼也跟着重新出现，这一次，它没有消失，它跳出水面，魔法为它镀上了真正的、实实在在的鳞片，它的鳃开始翕动，尾巴有了力量，它活泼地跳回小溪中，溅起高高的水花，甩动尾鳍向着远处游去。

“希望它过得快乐。”梅林轻快地说。他和狼一起注视着那尾鱼游到溪水的宽阔处，那儿飘着一阵阵金色细雨。

梅林仰面躺下，望着树荫之间露出的一小片湛蓝天空。

这是他待过最舒服的地方，草地柔软，温度适宜，湿润的风，凉爽的空气，如果他想，他还能再施两个小魔法来玩。他忘了自己是怎么急匆匆地爬上雪狼的背，也忘了一早上被王子呼来使去的忙碌，忘了昨夜大战吸血蝙蝠的辛苦，和对亚瑟的那一点点点的牢骚……

他合上眼，在草地上睡着了。

过了三秒钟，也可能是三小时，他醒过来，雪狼还在他身边。

这里和梅林睡着前一样，太阳，树影，全都在原先的位置不曾移动。他不知道自己睡了多久，是不是久到盖乌斯和亚瑟已经在城堡里到处找他。

梅林紧张地爬起身，感觉有些奇怪，他掀开衣服往腰上一摸，果然，蝙蝠留下的那道伤口不见了，不知怎么，它竟完全好了。

他惊讶地望着雪狼，而狼走近了一些，用脑袋轻轻蹭动他的手。

它在告诉他是时候回去了。

梅林重新爬上它的背，抱住它的脖子，狼带着他离开这片草地，他回头遥望，直到松树把它们完全遮住，再也看不见。

狼送他到森林边缘，再往前走，不久就能回到城堡。

“我还能再见到你吗？”他问。

“你知道，我没有很多空闲的时间，我是王子的男仆。”梅林想了想，补充道，“大概还是他的十几匹马、五套盔甲和两条猎犬的男仆。但是，总之，如果有机会……”

雪狼用脑袋顶了顶他的胳膊，把他往前推，催促他快走。

“好吧……”梅林说，“谢谢你，我会记住今天的。”

他稍稍弯腰，抱住了雪狼，把脸颊埋在它柔软清凉的皮毛里。

他在它耳边轻声说：

“真希望还能见到你。在这儿，有时候，我会觉得有那么一丁点儿孤独。”

雪狼向后退了一步，从他的怀抱里离开，浅蓝色的眼睛闪着湿润的微光。

“再见。”梅林说。他往前走出森林，不知道是不是幻觉，他仿佛听见背后有人回答了他，声音很轻，像一声短促的叹息。

“再见。”

当他回头看时，雪狼已经不在那儿了。

谁也不在那儿了。

肯定是他的幻听。说不定只是一片飘落的树叶，梅林想。他整理了自己的挎包，大步向城堡跑去，看日头已经是下午，他得赶快去亚瑟的训练场……还有，糟糕，他把锄头丢在了森林里……

雪狼在森林里奔跑着，很快便隐没在杉树和松柏错落的枝叶后。林间洒落的阳光变得强烈刺眼，渐渐地，光线交错闪耀，融汇成一片空白，更接着，森林消失了，太阳也是，它脚下不再踏着青草，而是表面绵软、内里坚实的积雪。

森林成了一片白茫茫的雪原，无边无际，没有风，只有仿若天地初开时亘古的寂静。

狼放慢了脚步，它的形体拔高，皮毛褪去，变成一个穿着银色盔甲的男人，湛蓝的眼睛像雪山间两处未曾有人踏足的湖泊。他走着，在无垠的雪原上，直到前方浮现出闪烁的微光。

他向着光芒走去，天地之间垂悬着一帘飘拂的、透明的帷幕，它向两侧掀开，仿佛是有一把巨斧将天幕劈裂，露出其后深蓝色的虚空。

一个裹灰袍的女人站在帷幕前，她佝偻着腰，尖尖的耳朵上挂着一长串形状古怪的小石头，手里抓着接骨木的长杖，垂老的双眼中露出笑意。

“欢迎来到永恒之间。”她向他颔首，“亚瑟·彭德拉根。”

男人止住了脚步。他回头望去，目光所及之处，只有无边无际的白雪，他双眼湿润，满载不舍，还期望能看到一些别的东西。

女妖那灰色的圆眼珠里露出久历人情的沧桑，她用优美空灵的声音唱道：“当灵魂随风而逝，向世间投以最后的一瞥，那仍旧呼唤着你的人啊，你将回到他的身边，再一次轻声道别……”

“梅林……”亚瑟低喃，“我看见了他，在我们的过去，那是真正的过去，不是一场梦境。”

女妖缓缓点头。

“为什么我能回到过去？”

“在这儿，时间是一条永远流动、又始终静止的河流，而距离不过是一席帷幕。万物都会在永恒中重逢，尽管有时，是以一种意想不到的方式。”

她高举长杖，天地之间的那席帷幕合拢，交叠，向着亚瑟飘来，用薄纱一般的、透明的褶皱将他围在中间。

一拂薄纱中出现了画面，然后是另一拂，他看见卡美洛，他的故乡，看见他曾走过的所有道路，看见熟悉或陌生的面孔、遥远的地域、更迭的时间。

接着，他看见了梅林。

画面被分割成两半，左侧是薄暮中的阿瓦隆湖畔，右侧是午后阳光下的卡美洛城堡。

左边的梅林坐在空旷的湖水边，天空中已升起第一颗星辰，夜色笼罩住阿瓦隆岛，他一动不动地坐着，仿若静止，直到一条鱼在靠近岸边的浅水里拍打出水花。他看到了那条鱼，银色的鳞片，有力的尾鳍，带着魔法的痕迹。法师怔了一会儿，不知想到了什么，然后，他擦去颊边的泪痕，站起身来，最后望了一眼远处的岛屿，转身踏上通往森林的小径，走入逐渐昏沉的暮霭。

而右边那个更为年轻的梅林，正走出森林，走过集市，从城堡的角门钻进去，匆匆穿过走廊和楼梯，来到训练场上。阳光热烈，王子和骑士们刚要开始练习，一个熟悉的声音大声催促着他，他赶忙抓起堆在桌上的剑和头盔，走向场地中央，迎着耀眼的阳光，还有年轻王子飞扬的神情。

女妖的声音从寂静的雪原上清晰地传来：“我们与之离别的人，我们从不在一瞬之间就离开他们。”

她挥了挥手，画面转换了，新的场景突然浮现，这幅画面里，梅林跪在一个到处生长着水晶的岩洞里，双掌并拢，仿佛在祈祷。片刻后，他睁开眼睛，一只蝴蝶从他手心里振翅飞出，那淡蓝色的微光闪烁着升起，他的视线追寻着它，笑容从他脸上绽开，点亮了他的眼睛……

亚瑟看到那只蓝蝴蝶越飞越高，梅林站了起来，目送它飞向水晶洞顶，它优雅地挥舞着双翼，离开它的创造者，越来越远，越来越快……一眨眼间，它穿出了帷幕，拖着一道淡蓝的微光，向着亚瑟飞来。

他惊诧地抬起右手，蓝蝴蝶轻轻落在他的食指上。包绕他的帷幕从他身边滑走了，只留下这只蝴蝶，柔和地振着翅膀。

“就像我说的，”女妖注视着亚瑟，“在永恒中，我们总以意想不到的方式重逢……”

“我很感激，”亚瑟说，他酸涩的眼睛里透出笑意，蝴蝶离开他的手指，重新飞舞在空中，“所以，我将要去亡灵的世界了，是吗？”

女妖摇摇头：“不。亚瑟·彭德拉根，你将要去永恒的国度。”

帷幕向两侧飘起，露出其中浩瀚无垠的新世界。

“过去的道路止步于此，你虽曾是凡人，但如今，你是永恒之王。”

亚瑟走近帷幕，他首先看到的，是一片丰饶富足的土地，在那儿，没有痛苦，只有欢乐，所有生灵都青春永驻，美丽繁荣。

“那就是永恒之国？”

“那是阿瓦隆，永恒青春之地，许多人梦寐以求的居所。”女妖观察着他的表情。

亚瑟平静地笑了笑，蝴蝶重新降落，停在他的肩膀上。

“我并不向往。”他说。

女妖点点头。

帷幕飘动着合拢，然后再次打开，这一次，其中包含着青春和衰老，欢乐与苦痛，生与死，它们彼此纠缠，浑然一体。

“在永恒的虚幻之后，是人间的短暂。当然，它们都不是真正的永恒国度。”

女妖说着，再一次挥手，帷幕第三次为亚瑟打开了，永恒终于浮现了它本来的面貌。

那是一片永无止境的虚空，它充满混沌，充满黑暗，包含万物，同时也空无一物。

亚瑟凝视着这片虚空，这就是他即将踏入的地方，他会变成永恒的一部分，以渺小的凡人之躯，融入宏大壮阔的命运。

女妖灰色的眼珠蒙上一层依稀的光亮，她盯着帷幕后翻涌着的混沌，沧桑的声音中充满了敬畏：

“永恒原本只是黑暗。但当你走进去，它将产生光明。”

她带着敬意，将闪动的目光转向亚瑟，对他深深俯首。

“永恒之王，你选择了真实的道路，一条几乎没有生灵走过的路，命运指引你来此，一定有它的原因。”

蓝蝴蝶从亚瑟肩膀上振翼而起，慢慢靠近帷幕，它飞飞停停，等待着他，那微弱的光芒仿佛一颗星星，升起在黯淡、寂寥的薄暮中。

亚瑟回过头，茫茫无尽的雪原上，他仿佛看见梅林的背影，法师独自踏上林中小径，在暮色中向着某个遥远的目的地跋涉。

另一条道路也同样在他面前铺展开来，这条路通向一片混沌的黑暗，谁也不知道那后面是什么。

但他必须启程。

在真正的永恒中，万物终有一日会重逢。也许，他们也将在这片黑暗的尽头相遇。

亚瑟与女妖握手告别。她在他手中留下一颗祝福的石子。

“这条路或许崎岖，或许遥远……”

亚瑟的眼神告诉她他明白她要说的所有。

蓝蝴蝶飞到帷幕之前，像个老朋友，也像个不耐烦的领路人。

“走这边，菜头！”它那神气的条翼仿佛在说。

“你又忘了，我才是那个下命令的人。”

他叹了口气，摇头微笑，迈开脚步，与它一起，走进了帷幕中。

完

**Author's Note:**

> When the light begins to fade,  
> 当光明开始消逝  
> And shadows fall across the sea,  
> 阴影笼罩海面  
> One bright star in the evening sky,  
> 就像薄暮中的一颗星辰  
> Your love's light leads me on my way.  
> 你的爱指引我踏上前路
> 
> There's a dream that will not sleep,  
> 总有美梦永不沉眠  
> A burning hope that will not die.  
> 总有希望永远燃烧  
> So I must go now with the wind,  
> 因而我必须随风离去  
> And leave you waiting on the tide.  
> 留下你在潮汐中等待
> 
> Time to fly, time to touch the sky.  
> 是时候了，该飞向天空  
> One voice alone ，a haunting cry.  
> 而你孤独的哭泣萦绕不去  
> One song，one star burning bright.  
> 一首歌，一颗明亮的星  
> Let it carry me through darkest night.  
> 让它伴我穿过最深的黑暗
> 
> Rain comes over the grey hills,  
> 灰色远山上细雨飘落  
> And on the air, a soft goodbye.  
> 在空中，让我向你轻声道别  
> Hear the song that I sing to you,  
> 听我为你唱这首歌吧  
> When the time has come to fly.  
> 当离去的时刻终于到来
> 
> When I leave and take the wind,  
> 当我随风远去  
> And find the land that fate will bring,  
> 寻找命运指引之地  
> The brightest star in the evening sky,  
> 那薄暮中最明亮的星辰  
> Is your love waiting far for me.  
> 是你的爱在遥远之处等待
> 
> Is your love waiting far for me.  
> 是你的爱在遥远之处等待
> 
> ——Celtic Woman 《The Soft Goodbye》
> 
> 初次发布于2017.7.25


End file.
